You Are Such An Angel
by AayMee
Summary: His life was made to be messed up, but little did he know he has a guardian angel. She wanted to be closer to him so she came to Earth... now she has to pick between going back to heaven or staying here with him.


**AayMee**: On with another new story. (= I wish** I** had a guardian angel. I hope you enjoy this story. Lately I have nothing to do, summer school's over so I'll be home writing my stories, but I'm too lazy to update. So mostly all I'm doing is just writing them and never updating.

**Summary**: Being a guardian angel she watched over him. But his life being very messed up and lonely, he was a cold and quiet person. Sakura decided to look after him closely so she came to Earth and lived with him as an exchange student. Time passes and her powers as an angel is starting to fade, and it's growing harder to protect Syaoran she believes. Now she has to pick between going to back to where she belongs as an angel or living with Syaoran and protecting him until he die as a human.

**Key**:

--- Flashback

"" Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

... Skip of scene

**Disclaimer:** (**AM**: I just never noticed I never put on one before on any of my stories that I have written, but here it is.) Okay think about this, if I really owned CCS or any animes or mangas do you think I would be here writing a fanfic? Or maybe always sitting here and being a poor bum. No, I do not own CCS. Thank you very much. =P

Now on with the story.

**You Are Such an Angel**

**Chapter One: Looking Over You**

"Fire!" Everyone shouted. The whole Li family came out of their rooms and looked at each other frantically.

All the maids and servants were running around yelling at everyone to leave. The man of the family asked one of the maids that were running around with a bucket of water, "What happened?"

The maid couldn't breathe right but she said trying her best, "Fire started in the kitchen but it's spreading very fast."

The man was getting angry. "We must get out of here."

The maid nodded. "I'll tell the others." And she ran with the bucket of water.

A servant ran up to the family, he panickingly told the man, "The water in the well was contaminated with oil and it's just making the fire worst."

"Tell everyone to get out of the mansion before it's burned down!"

The family didn't have time to grab anything 'cause they didn't have time but they only had one choice. To run out of the house before it's too late.

This time a guard came running at the family, "Master Li, the doors are all barred from the outside and it can't be open!"

He gritted his teeth, "Then break it down!"

"Hai!" And the guard ran to get people to bring the door down so they could all escape.

He brought his family to find other doors. They were all blocked by fires. "Shit!"

After a while, one of the four daughters in the family shouted, "Oh no, where's Su Don (**AM:** Not good with thinking up something fast)?" She started running back to the fires, shouting her son's name.

Her family couldn't just stand there and do nothing, so they joined in searching.

They found him in the library stuck behind some boards with flames all around him. He was trying to get his dog.

"Mother! Help!" He shouted crying carrying his young golden retriever.

B00M!

Sighing, she laid on the clouds. She stared up at the higher levels as she played with her hair. The wind blew and she knew there was someone coming. She instantly stood up and straightened her white dress to look proper. In front of her suddenly appeared a man with all white hair and a long white beard.

She bowed. "Good day, Hiteko."

The messenger bowed back. "Likewise, Sakura."

"What has brought you here?" Sakura asked as she stood there shifting her feet. She was a girl who couldn't really stay still.

"Fuji has called for you."

Sakura looked shock. "Father has called for me. Why? Is something wrong?" The God of the Angels is like the father to them.

The messenger shook his head. "Oh no, it isn't. But it seems important."

The little angel smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Hiteko."

"Good day." And he vanished with a blink of the eye.

...

Sakura flew to the higher levels in heaven and reached the Gold Castle (AM: I'm not the kind for originality. =P) The guards smiled at her as she curtsied.

"Oh God of Angels, what has you called me here today for?" Sakura asked as she bowed.

The god was on his throne staring at a large crystal ball. The ball was called the Ball of Misfortune, it showed the bad things that happened to the people who the angels were sent to guard. Sakura looked at the god and then at the ball.

Sakura gasped. "You don't mean something happened to Li Syaoran?"

The god slowly turned to her, "It's about time you noticed. You were supposed to look after him and you let him get hurt?"

Sakura fell on her knees, "Oh I'm sorry, I've been absentminded."

The god shook his head. "You should know you could get into trouble if you don't look after him properly."

She nodded her head. "I know... I'm sorry."

The god waved his head and a bead from her bracelet was gone. "That's your punishment. 10 years of good deeds, start working on them again."

Sakura closed her mouth from shock. "Y-yes, Fuji."

"And before you go, remember to look after Li, or next time it won't be a bead that's gone, it could be your whole bracelet."

Sakura nodded as she stood up, "Thank you, Fuji." And she turned to fly back to her cloud.

...

"I wonder if anything's wrong with Syaoran." She asked herself as she sat on her cloud. She leaned on it so she could overlook the whole city. With her thousand miles eyes and her great listening skills she watched what's happening to the boy she was supposed to guard.

...

**. Behind the high school; near garbage dumps .**

BANG!

The chocolate brown hair guy who was kicked against the red brick wall winced a bit but he didn't say anything. He just stood back up and tried to walk away.

A guy out of five guys stopped him. He was the leader of his group; they were pretty popular in school.

He laughed, "Where do you think you are going, little muted boy?"

The boy who was being tortured glared at him.

The leader guy sort of back off but he cleared his throat and tried to stay boss-like.

"Little boy, you would never win against us, you know that."

He just stood there and continued to glare at him.

The leader turned away so he wouldn't get freaked out. He then looked at his followers, "What are you doing standing there?"

They then all smirked. The four over muscled guys cracked their knuckles and walked towards the smaller guy. Even though, he had muscles too, he wasn't going to fight back. He never got into trouble and he wanted to stay that way. They are still on school property.

The guys started coming closer and starting throwing punches at him. He dodged most of them but he got hit by a few.

Up above, Sakura feels her anger rising. "How can they gang up on a guy who's smaller than them?"

She couldn't take it and flew down to the school. She quickly transformed into a normal girl.

She walked up to the guys and stood in front of the smaller boy. "Stop hurting him."

The guys laughed, the leader walked up to her, "Why should we listen to a girl like you?"

The four guys who were hitting the boy came up and cracked their knuckles again.

Sakura smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You wouldn't hit a girl."

The guys stopped for a moment, the smirks on their faces were wiped off. She was right, guys hitting girls is sooooooooooooooooo (**AM**: You get the idea) sissy.

The leader knew he was defeated, "Okay, you're in luck today, Li. But this isn't over yet."

And the five guys left.

Sakura smiled at her intelligence and she turned around to find Syaoran walking away.

"Wait up, Syaoran!" She shouted.

The boy with the amber eyes turned around. "What do you want?"

Sakura stopped running and raised her right eyebrow. "You know I was only trying to help you."

He nonchalantly answered back, "Then thank you." And he started to walk away again.

Sakura skipped to walk next to him, "You shouldn't be so emotionless. I think you'll look better if you smile or talk more."

Syaoran didn't stop walking nor did he look at her. "My life doesn't concern you."

_Oh yes it does, more than you think. _Sakura thought smiling. She decided to leave him alone, so she said, "It was nice meeting you. Good day Syaoran!"

And she ran off. Syaoran halted in his walk. _Weird. Wait, how did she know my name?_

He was about to call for her but to find her already out of sight.

...

Sakura looked down as she sat at the edge of her cloud. "We're closer than you think we are, Syaoran." And she fell back and laid there thinking of what to do about Syaoran.

...

"Welcome back, Sir Syaoran." The old butler, Wei, bowed.

Syaoran put on a small smile and said, "Thank you."

He was the closest thing he had for a family member.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Syaoran-sama (**AM:** Not good with Japanese that means like master or something right?)?" Wei asked.

Syaoran didn't look at him as he walked into his room, "Anything."

Even though he asked the same every night and would receive the same answer he asked anyway. Just in case, he would change his mind one day. One day...

Syaoran wasn't much of a talker. He always kept things to himself. He was always so emotionless. That's why he didn't have many friends. Actually he didn't have any at all.

Syaoran wasn't always like this. At least not to his family. He used to be the typical kid who runs around smiling all day. Everybody likes him. A tragedy happened and it changed his life forever.

"Syaoran-sama, are you sure you can you manage the apartment yourself? I could help you." Wei asked as he served dinner.

Syaoran who had no emotions shown was not going to let anyone not even his mother to help him. "I could do it myself."

To pay for the apartment and Wei, he has a lot of part time jobs. Even though Wei insisted he doesn't need to be paid, Syaoran does it anyway. He was always there for him.

"But..." Wei started.

Syaoran cut him off, "Please, I like to eat silently."

Wei nodded. _You are too stubborn, Syaoran._

...

**. In the Cloud .**

Sakura shook her head. "Why don't you let anyone help you? You can't handle 10 part time jobs (**AM: **Exaggerating.) and still take care of yourself. Stop being so determined, you don't get a prize for it."

She pounded her fist into her palm. "I must do something."

**AayMee:** Okay, done with Chapter 1. So how do you think about this story? Is it good enough to stay? (= If it isn't I think I have to do something with my stories. I have horrible writing skills, must be because I have a small vocabulary. ANYWAY, please review and tell me if it needs any fixing. By the way, if you noticed any errors containing missing words or anything like that, it's okay. I have the worst memory ever. I think you could decipher. Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. I talk too much... -.-

Random Quote (I **felt **like it)

"**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." **


End file.
